Love or Lust
by HGmudblood
Summary: Story of Harrys 6th year . Harrys at Miones for the summer. Mione likes him but does harry like her? And what about Cho? H/C OR H/Hr ?Hmmmm which is it read to find out!


Chapter 1 - Love or Lust

Harry woke with a start .He heard Hedwig knocking his beak on the window for Harry to open it. Harry walked over to the window and opened it for his owl. He noticed Hedwig had Three letters in her claws .Harry took the letters from hedwig the first from his best friend Hermione it read

__

Dear Harry,

How is your summer going? Are the Muggles treating you well? My summer is been going alright so far I finished all my homework yesterday. I talked to my parents and they said that if you wanted you could stay the rest of the summer at my house .But that's only if you want too ,I will understand if you don't want to ! well write me back with your answer as soon as possible. If it is a yes we will pick you up at 3:00 Friday afternoon. Well I guess that's all. Oh yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! The big 16!

Love Always ,

Hermione

Harry was so happy about this news . He went into his truck and got out a spare piece of parchment out and wrote ,

__

Hermione,

Hey. How's it going? My summer is boring as usual. Muggles are treating me the same as usual ! Yeah I would love to come stay with for the rest of the summer! Thanks for the Birthday present it is awesome! Well that's all .See you on Friday at 3:00.

Love,

Harry

Harry opened the next one it was from his girlfriend of 3 months Cho Chang.

__

Harry 

Hey sweetie! How's your summer going? Mine is fine but I miss you a lot! Happy Birthday!

I hope you like your present! Well not much more to say but I miss you a lot and that I wish you where here with me. xoxoxoxo!

Love you,

Cho

Harry was so happy Cho wrote him they had been going now for 3 months .He was so Happy that they were together. He has wanted her since his 3rd at Hogwarts ,and now he finally had her when was going into his 6th year . He couldn't be more happy. But he was worried about going to Hermione's the rest of the summer ,because Cho hated that the fact he and her were friends . But Cho had nothing to worry about he and Hermione were just friends, so wrote back:

__

Cho,

Hey ! My summer is going fine. I am leaving Friday to stay with Hermione the rest of the summer. You don't have to worry about me and Hermione are just friends okay? I miss you a lot too! See you in September. Oh yeah thanks for the birthday present ! I love it!

Love,

Harry

The 3rd and final letter was from Ron it said:

__

Harry,

How are you? I am good . How's your summer been going? How are the Muggles treating you? Good I hope .Well Happy Birthday ! Hope you like what I got you! Hermione told me that she invited you for her house for the rest of the summer. Thats good because then you two will stop playing these games and actually start dating! Cause you know you love her you just won't admit it to yourself ! Which is getting really annoying. And Dump Cho she is no good for you and you know it!

Ron

Harry laughed at Ron's letter _. Me in love with Hermione yeah right he thought to himself ! _He wrote Ron back:

Ron 

Hey ! I am great . My summer has been alright . Thanks for the Birthday present ! It was great! Yeah Hermione invited me to come stay with her the rest of the summer , and of course I said yes! I just don't understand why you would think I am love with her ? I am not ! And I am not breaking up with Cho! 

Harry

Harry finished writing Ron then gave the letters to Hedwig . "Deliver Hermiones First" Harry said to Hedwig. Go to Hermone's house when you finish delivering the other two letters .okay? Hedwig clicked her beak at Harry and with that Hedwig was off.

Friday was finally here he said to himself, getting out of bed. Harry went into the bathroom and took is shower. Harry was well built for a 16 year old guy. Quidditch really helped him out there. And he was also fairly tall he stood at about 6'0 tall. Harry looked in the mirror to fix his hair . He put some gel in his hair and began to spike it . He walked out of the bathroom it was about 10:30,so he went over to his trunk which he packed all his belongs in there last night. Harry pulled a pair of khaki shorts and his favorite shirt a baby blue button up shirt he had gotten from Hermione on his last Birthday .

After he did all his morning chores it was about 2:00 Hermione would be here in an hour he thought to himself as he sat on the couch . A half of and hour pasted when he heard a knock on the door . He went over to the door and opened it ,of course it was Hermione . "Hey Harry" said Hermione ,and she gave him a hug. Harry was so shocked at Hermione . She had done a bit of growing up this summer he said to himself .She looked beautiful, like and angel . "Hey Hermione" How are you? Good good she replied to him. How about yourself? Good he said. Well are we gonna stand here all day? are you ready to go? she said .Oh yeah yeah hold on let me get my trunk. And with that they left the Dursleys front door and got in the cab.

Harry was so shocked with Hermione. She was Hot! Her hair had gotten curly , and it was no longer a big ball of fluff . She had grown in all the right places and she had the best body he had ever seen on a girl before. 

Harry! Harry?

Oh sorry Hermione .

Did you hear my question?

No would you please repeat it?

How are things going with you and Cho?

Harry quickly panicked . He didn't know what to say . _Was he falling for Hermione he thought to himself? No I can't be she is my best friend she would never be with me._

Hmm were alright I guess .

Are you guys really serious? Hermione said.

No not really ._Why did I just say that? Am I falling for her please god say no_.

Oh that's good!

Why would that be good? Harry said

Oh well just cause she might not be the right one for you!

Really? I mean cause Ron said the same thing in the last letter he wrote me.

Oh well thats just my opinion . Don't listen to me I am stupid I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry . All that should matter is that your happy with her. 

Its alright you know I always take to heart your opinions. Harry said

Thanks. Harry? Are you happy with her?

__

What should I say yes or no? Harry thought to himself

Kinda I guess. I mean , well I don't know.

Oh . Hermione said

Hermione leaned over towards Harry and whispered in his ear; Well you should always follow your heart!

Okay said Harry. _Why am I so NERVOUS right now. Snap out of it she is your best friend , you aren't suppose to think of her like this you idiot. Harry thought to himself._

Hermione pulled away from his ear .She started thinking to herself ._Why would you say that to him??? He probably thinks I am such a freak .I want him so much. God his eyes are so beautiful. Stop it she said to herself . He would never think of as more than a friend, and he has a girlfriend . _

They sat in silence for the next 10 minutes. Then they Finally pulled up to Hermiones house. 


End file.
